How to Navigate in your Homestead
Your Homestead - The Home of your pets Your homestead is a very important place. All the pets you've adopted so far are in your Homestead. You can view your pets there, watch them grow and/or sort them into many customizable groups. Once you've adopt a pet from the aoption page or the event adoption page, the pet will automatically added to your Homestead. If you feel like to miss something, check back the adoption page if you just simply missed out to click on adoption or search for further help in the Bugs and Glitches Thread. 'How to Navigate' You will find your Homestead on the red head bar right next to the news page and the adoption page. Click on the glowing "Homestead" icon to get the direct link to your personal Homestead. The Homestead page is a simple list page which shows you your pets as smal images in the order of specific terms like the age for example. #'Who's Homestead is it' This shows you if the Homestead you're visiting is yours or from somone else. Of course you are able to view other peoples Homestead, but mostly you just have access to thier "ungrouped" pets, if they are locking thier other groups. #'Groups' This is a drop down menu for your groups. You can navigate always to another group however which group you are visiting. #'Sortation' This will change the way how your pets are shown on the page. You can change the sortation to age, species, name and rarity. #'Pets per page' By default you can view 15 pets per page. If you need or want to view more pets at once you can change the number of pets to 25, 50, or 100. #'Friend's Homestead' This menu will lead you to a friends Homestead, where you can visit thier pets. #'Move pets and Manage Groups' Under your pets you will find a smal tick box. If you check this box and select a group in this drop down menu your pets will be moved to this new group. If you don't have any other grups then click Manage groups and create you a new group. #'Pets in this group' This is the space where your pet images will be shown. This group doesn't contain any pets, so no pets are shown in this group. 'Your Groups' Most user sort thier pets into a group with other pets of the same species. To give you some hints, you should always create a group for your growing pets, the pets you want to keep to complete your collection and a group for doubles. This three group system works pretty good and is easy for new user to understand and to practise. 'Sortation' By default are all pets age-wise sorted. If you wish to change that you can do it here. But please keep in mind that this sortation won't be forever. If you go to another page and return to your Homestead it will be reset to the age sortation. 'Pets per page' Once you've got more pets, you might want to view a bunch of them at once. By the change of the pets per page your page will expand a bit to show you the pets which would normally found on page two of this group. 'Friend's Homestead' If you add somone as a friend, you can easily jump to one's homestead with this drop down menu. 'Manage Groups' If the mass of pets you own confuses you too much you can create groups to sort them and get a better overview of them. To create a new group you should click on the Manage group link under the "move checked pets" drop down menu. You will now come to a menu to manage your groups. #'Create a new Group' Here you can create a new group. #'Manage Groups' Here you can make changes of your groups 'How to create a group' Now you can create your group. #'Group Name' Here in this smal text box you can tipe in the name of your new group. You can use 50 characters or less to give your group a good name. Note: Please don't name your groups offensive in any way #'Trade Settings' Here you can set the "rules" who will be able to ask for pets from this group. #'Who can view the group' Here you can set who can view your new group. Sometimes it will appear that user don't want you to see thier groups. You can still visit thier Homestead, but you won't be able to view other groups if they are locked. #'Create' If you are fine with the name and all the settings, you can go ahead an create your group. Your group will immediatly add to your Homestead. 'Change groups' Here you can make all group changes you like. #'Select the group' Before you can start to edit your group settings, you should take care that you've picked the right group. The first group in line will be shown on top of the list by default #'The Settings' You can now choose between the settings you would like to change. The first point will just lead you to a page which will look a little like the group creation field. The next point will let you change the name of your group and with the last you can delete your group. 'Helpfull Links and Thread' *Site Q & A